ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Chutti TV
Chutti TV is a 24-hour Tamil kids television channel from the Sun TV Network in India. The target audience are children aged between 3 and 17. It was launched on 29 April 2007, making it Sun TV Network's first ever television channel for kids. Chutti TV is a pay channel available on most local cable television networks. It is also available on ASTRO in Malaysia via Channel 213. Content networks * Adelaide Productions * Agogo Corporation * BKN International * Cartoonverse Television * CCI Entertainment * CHINAnimax * Dargaud Media * DQ Entertainment * DreamWorks Classics (Classic Media) * Fantawild Animation * Flowgo Television * Flowgo Animation * Flying Bark Productions * Kids' WB! * Moonscoop Group * Nelvana * Neptuno Films * Nickelodeon * Disney * Puyo Puyo Television * Splashinis Television * Toonz Media Group * Xilam * Zodiak Media Shows * 1001 Nights - 1001 Arabian Nights * Abu the Little Dinosaur * The Adventures of Hyperman * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * The Adventures of Raz and Benny * The Adventures of Tenali Raman * Adventurers: Masters of Time - Friends * Alex * Altair in Starland * Amar Chitra Katha - Chithra Kadhaigal * The Amazing Splashinis * Angus & Cheryl * Animaniacs - Vaal Pasanga * Animated Tales of the World - Ulaga Siru Kadhaigal * Anna's Tales * Anne of Green Gables - Chutti Pen Annie * Aqua Kids * Arle * Artzooka! * Astro Boy * Atomic Betty - Action Betty * Ava Riko Teo - Paper Friends * Avatar: The Last Airbender * Baby Backyardigans * Baby Blues * Baby Potter: The Series * Bali * Balin * Bandolero * Barney & Friends * Beakman's World * The Beeps * Lion Kings - Timon & Pumbaa * Bernard - Sumo * Bibi & Tina - Super Suji 2 * Bibi Blocksberg - Super Suji * The Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot - Robo Friends * Billy * Blue's Clues * Bob Morane * Bobby's World * Bodhi and Friends * Bonkers * Boonie Bears - Varuthapadatha Karadi Sangam * Brady's Beasts - Monster My Friend * Bugs' Plan - Poochi * Bumba * Bunny Maloney - Papoo the Rabbit * Buttercup Wood * The Buzz on Maggie - Rockstar Maggie * Captain Flamingo * Casper's Scare School * Cédric * Channel Umptee-3 * Chicken Stew * Chloe's Closet * Chumballs * City of Friends * Class of the Titans - Power Heroes * Clifford the Big Red Dog * Code Lyoko - Play Station * Corto Maltese * Cosy Corner - Fun Land * Creepschool - Danger School * The Daltons * Danny & Daddy * Dark Knights * Deadly! - Pei Factory * Detention - School Punishment * Dex Hamilton: Alien Entomologist - Dex in Adventures * Di-Gata Defenders * The Dick Tracy Show * Dinky Dog * Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears * Dive Olly Dive! * Dora the Explorer - Doravin Payanangal * Doug * Dougie in Disguise * Dragon Booster * Dragon Express * Dream Town * Dungeons & Dragons * Ed & Eppa: In the Wild - Abi & Ebi * Erky Perky * Extreme Ghostbusters * Faireez - Kutti Dhevadai * Fairy Tale Police Department * Fanta Babies: The Series * The Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad the Sailor - Sindbadum Arpudha Theevum * Fantômette * Federrico * Finger Tips * Finley the Fire Engine * Flight Squad - Sagasa Veeragal * Flipper and Lopaka - Dolphin City * The Foxbusters - Kullanari Koottam * Frankenstein's Cat - Tommy the Cat * Franny's Feet - Magic Shoe * The Frog Show - Alert Arumugam * Funky Cops * Funniest Pets & People * Galaxy Racers - Race Super Race * Garfield Goose and Friends * Gasp! - Goldfish Nemo * George of the Jungle * Geronimo Stilton - All in All Azhaghu Raja * GI Joe: A Real American Hero * Glo Friends * Gloria's House - Gloriavin Veedu * Godzilla: The Series * Green Light * Hana's Helpline * Handy Manny * Harold and the Purple Crayon - Haroldum Adhisaya Crayonsum * Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs * The Harveytoons Show - Casper & Friends * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe * The Heart of the Jungle * Heavy Gear * Heidi, Girl of the Alps * Hero: 108 * Higglytown Heroes * Holly's Heroes * Honey, I Shrunk the Kids * House of Backyard * Magic mobile * I Am Frankie * Inami * Iron Man * Jack & Marcel * Jackie Chan Adventures * Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks - Jolly Jakers * Jim Jam and Sunny * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Keke's Story * Kid Paddle - Imsai Arasan * Kim Possible * Gali gali sim sim * ''Komi's World of Curiosity - Arivom 1000 * Kong: The Animated Series - King Kong * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness * The Last Reservation * The Legend of the Volcano Sisters * Leon * Life on the Block - Chennai yil oru Apartment * Lilly the Witch - Lilly um Kutti Dragon um * Little Bear * Little Einsteins * Little Ghosts * Little Hippo * Little Krishna * Little Leonardo - Leo vum Robo vum * Little Nick - Nick Engira Kutti Payen * The Little Prince * Little Red Tractor * Little Vampire * Lloyd in Space - Space ill Lloyd * Loonatics Unleashed * The Lost World - Jurassic Park / Tholaidhu Pona Ulagam * Lucky Luke * Magic Eye, The Wonder Boy - Gee Boom Boy * Magic Tiger * Magic Wonderland * Manon * Marsupilami * Martha Speaks - Chella Kutty Martha * Master Raindrop * Max Steel * Maya & Miguel * Men in Black * Merlin the Magical Puppy - Kutti Merlin * Mike The Knight * Mio Mao * Mission Odyssey * Moby Dick & the Secret of Mu * Moners Sixten 2590 * Monster Allergy * Mowgli: The New Adventures of the Jungle Book * MP Force: Beyond Real * Mumu Hug * My Friend Rabbit * My Parents are Aliens - Ennoda Parents Aliens * Nanook * The New Adventures of Hanuman * The New Adventures of Nanoboy * The New Lassie - My Friend Lassie * Noobees * Nouky & Friends * Nutri Ventures * Oggy and the Cockroaches * Olympus Guardian - Greeka Kadhaigal * Oscar the Balloonist * Ozie Boo! * Pablo the Little Penguin: The Series * Patrol 03 - Super Police * Pearlie * Peep and the Big Wide World - Kuku vum Avanudaiya Periya Ulagamum * The Penguins of Madagascar * Pepper Ann * Pet Alien - Ennoda Pet Aliens * Pet Pals - Dhosth Bada Dhosth * Phantom Spirits - Pei Veedu * The Pink Panther Show * Pinky and the Brain - Chinnavanay Periyavanay * The Pinky and Perky Show * Popcorn TV * Pocoyo * Princess of Nile - Nile Ilavarsi * Prezzy * Puyo Puyo * Raffina And Rulue Adventures * Raggs * Rahan - Vetaikaran * Ralf, the Record Rat * Rantanplan * Ratz * The Real Ghostbusters * Right on Top - Wonder Craft * Ripley's Believe It or Not! * The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show * Rubi - Rubi & Yoyo * Ruby Gloom * Ryan & Isabella: The Series * SamSam * Samurai-X * Scruff - Puppy Bow Bow * Seaside Hotel - Marina Beach * Secret Mission Adventures * The Secret World of Benjamin Bear * Shadow of the Elves - Magic Land * Shaktimaan * She-Ra: Princess of Power * Sherm! - Sherm & Germs * Shelldon * Shuriken School * Sid the Science Kid - Science Kid Sid * The Smurfs * Snorks * Sonic Advance: The Series * Sonic the Hedgehog * Space Goofs * The Spectacular Spider-Man * SpongeBob SquarePants * Stanley * Static Shock * Stuart Little * Stunt Dawgs * Super Buffalo * Super Normal * Super WHY! * Tao Shu * Teamo Supremo * Teamwork Illumination * Teen Titans * Teenage Fairytale Dropouts * Telmo & Tula * The Three Bears * The Time Compass - Time Machine * Tiny Toon Adventures * Titeuf - Kolaveri Boy * Toopy and Binoo * Tomato Twins * Tommy & Oscar * Totally Spies! * Totally Tooned In - Toon Galatta * Tracey McBean - Crazy Jessy * Transformers Academy * Transformers: Armada * Transformers: Beast Machines * Trouble with Sophie - Little Sophie * Trust Me, I'm a Genie * Tupu * Tyrone's News - Reporting Tyrone * Ultimate Book of Spells - Harry in Magic Book * The Universe Stops with You - World of Sake * Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light * Wakkaville * The Weekenders * What about Mimi? - Mimiku Ennachu? * Wheel Squad - Skateboard Riders * The Wiggles Show * Wild About Cartoons - Kirukals * W.I.T.C.H. - Fantastic Five * Woody Woodpecker: Escape from Buzz Buzzard Park * Wolverine and the X-Men * Wondrous Myths & Legends * WordWorld * World Ahoy * Worst Best Friends - Nanbaenda! * Wowser * X-Calibur * X-Men: Evolution * Yoyo Man * Zeke's Pad - Shakalaka Magic Slate * Zorro: Generation Z Programs * Chutti Seithigal * Comedy Juniors * Daddy My Hero * Rum Bum Bum * School Savari * School Singer * Spell Champ: Power of Words Animated movies * Boonie Bears: Homeward Journey * Doctor Strange: The Sorcerer Supreme * Dragonlance: Dragons of Autumn Twilight * Gaturro * The Great Bear * Here Comes Peter Cottontail * The Invincible Iron Man * Jil Jil Genie * Killer Bean Forever * Little Bear: The Movie * The Littlest Angel * Mug Travel * Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow * Pinocchio 3000 * Sing to the Dawn * The Tangerine Bear * Feli & Raffina * Tommy & Oscar: The Movie * Ultimate Avengers * Ultimate Avengers 2 * Zorro and Scarlet Whip Revealed * Zorro: Return to the Future * Toy Story * Toy Story 2 * Monsters, Inc. * A Bug's Life * To the Center of the Earth * Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * Good Burger * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs * Cinderella * Sleeping Beauty * Star Bleech * Lilo and Stich * Toy Story 3 * Monsters University * ''Inside Out It broadcasts the shows dubbed into Tamil which are acquired from the leading production houses around the globe. The international shows are given local resonance and a lot of regional flavour. There are also useful educational shows beneficial for children. See also * Sun Group * Sun TV Network * List of Tamil-language television channels References External links * Official Website * Sun TV Network Website * Sun Group Website Category:Sun Group Category:Indian television networks Category:Children's television networks Category:Malaysian television networks